


Busy Hands

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [60]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is always doing something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Hands

Hux watched as his brother quietly peeled off the rubber casing, exposing the copper within. It was done completely out of habit, fingers moving to bend and twist the copper around while he smiled and spoke with Hux about his day so far. Idly he wondered if Techie had developed this as some kind of coping mechanism while on Cursed Earth. Perhaps the movement of his hands and fingers were soothing to him.

"And then they needed help redirecting the power supply to the new server but they couldn't figure out why the server wasn't being accepted. I figured out that the problem was that they hadn't updated any of the drives so the new server didn't recognize them! They were going to send the server back for repairs!" Techie laughed as he shook his head at the memory, his pupils becoming wide in his happiness.

"You are always so clever, little brother," Hux said with a warm smile. His eyes flicked down to his hands and he gestured to them. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Techie blinked and looked down. "Oh!" He held up the wire figure, shrugging his shoulders a little in embarrassment. "I wasn't really thinking," he confessed, "it looks kind of like a spider I suppose." With that he started to look at what he was doing, turning the faint shape into a more defined figure.

"Is that how you make all of your little figures?" Hux asked.

"Like how?"

"You let your hands move on their own and then figure it out afterwards?"

Techie shrugged. "I like to keep my fingers doing something. It helps me clear my head when there are too many thoughts running around inside, you know?"

"You did this often back there," he noted.

"Yeah..."

Hux smiled at him. "I shall make sure you always have a supply of wire to use, little brother," he promised. He watched the way the other blushed in happiness, chuckling to himself.


End file.
